


Bad Dreams and Bionic Eyes

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Eye Trauma, Gen, Trauma, eye gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: Modo helps Throttle out when he has a late night panic attack.





	Bad Dreams and Bionic Eyes

# 

Modo yawned as they parked their bikes and trudged into Charley’s small apartment. The trio entered into the living room where Charley was curled up in a recliner. It looked as if she had been waiting up for them. Vinnie knelt down and woke her, she followed them, until they split up at the end of the hall, Charley heading to her room and the trio heading to theirs. They flopped down in their beds and muttered goodnights to each other, Modo switched off the light. They slept for a few hours until Modo was startled awake by a shout in the kitchen. He groaned and stumbled out of bed. Small shouts and cries echoed down the hall. “please! No! I d-didn’t do anything! I p-promise... please don’t hurt me!” Modo hurried down the hall and peeked around the corner to see a shivering Mouse curled up under the countertop.  
“Throttle? What are you doin’ outta bed..?” Modo padded forwards, kneeling down next to him. Throttle startled backward, clawing his eyes as he did so. Modo rushed forward grabbing his friend’s hands away from his face. “Woah! Hey no! Don’t you start doin’ that again bro...” Modo muttered wrapping an arm around the mouse’s back and used his other hand to hold Throttle’s arms down. Throttle whimpered, weakly fighting against Modo’s grip. “Shh... it’s ok... I got you...” Modo whispered. Throttle had times where all his logic would seemingly disappear. He was always hyper-focused on his eyes but during a panic attack it was much worse, he would get fixated on removing the objects from his eye sockets where his actual eyes should have been, earning painful results and scars. Modo rubbed a paw against Throttle’s ear, smoothing his tan fur, Throttle leaned into his hand with a soft groan. He seemed to lose balance leaning back into Modo. “I got ya, bro...” Modo soothed. A few hours passed, Modo did his best not to nod off, but he finally drifted back to sleep, he woke back up when he heard another urgent whine. Modo fumbled forwards, grasping for Throttle in the darkness. As his eye adjusted he stared at the gruesome sight of blood oozing down Throttle’s face as he attacked his eyes once again. Modo lurched forwards, wrenching Throttle’s paws away from his face. Throttle snarled at the unexpected touch, slashing his claws into Modo’s good arm, “Throttle! It’s just me...” Modo snapped, as he pinned Throttle’s hands to the floor. Throttle leaned into him, mumbling out a string of apologies that weren’t quite understandable. Modo sighed smoothing Throttle’s fur. He should have warned him, he knew that Throttle wouldn’t have seen him coming, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking. He cringed as a mixture of blood and tears soaked down his chest as Throttle leaned against him. Modo wrapped his arms around him. He realized how cold it was on the kitchen tiles as Throttle shivered against him. “I’m gonna take you back to bed ok...? It’s too cold out here...” Modo muttered into Throttle’s fur. The tan mouse shook his head quickly. “...you gotta move somewhere bro... it’s way too cold to sleep out here... uh, how ‘bout the couch? That’s only a few feet away.” Throttle didn’t react. Modo took it as a yes. He slowly stood, then lifted the smaller mouse into his arms. Throttle dug his claws into Modo’s back as he clung tightly in fear of the sudden movement. Modo gently laid Throttle down onto the couch. He stood up to reach for the blanket that was folded at the end of the couch. But Throttle grasped a hand out trying to bring Modo back to him. “I’m right here... just getting ya’ a blanket.” Modo grabbed Throttle’s hand as he pulled the blanket over him with the other. “There ya go...” Modo whispered as he carefully sat down next to him. Throttle curled into Modo’s lap, leaning his head onto Modo’s chest. “goodnight, bro...” Modo whispered softly as he glanced down at Throttle who had fallen asleep. He placed a paw over Throttle’s, with any luck he would get woken up fast enough to stop Throttle’s clawing. But they both slept through the rest of the night.  
“Woah... what happened to you two?...” Vinnie asked bending over them. Modo jolted awake fumbling around for Throttle. He calmed when he realized the other mouse was still asleep next to him and sighed.  
“Throttle had a nightmare...” he muttered.  
“Oh my goodness! Throttle!” Charley gasped as she knelt down to the couch examining the tan mouse’s wounds. Modo cringed when he stared down at the scratches. “...Throttle?” Charley whispered gently waking him. Throttle startled awake and reached for his eyes. Modo instinctively shot forward to stop him but Throttle just ran a hand over the scratches. He groaned.  
“...who had to deal with me last night...” Throttle mumbled, guilt dripping from his hoarse voice.  
“I... did... but I didn’t mind... I know what happened, it’s fine...” Modo said softly. “Modo? I’m so... so sorry” Throttle sighed, pulling away from Modo.  
“No, really it’s cool... I... forgot how aggressive you got through...” Modo muttered as he wrapped an arm around him. “Yeah... sorry bro...” Throttle whispered.  
Charley knelt down in front of him leaning closer to inspect the scratches. “I’ll clean you up before I go to work... Vinnie, can you grab the first aid kit from the kitchen for me? Thanks,” Charley said as she reached a hand down to Throttle, he patted Modo’s shoulder as a silent thank you, before letting Charley lead him to the bathroom to clean his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot! Feel free to leave feedback or point out any major grammar mistakes!


End file.
